


Collar

by Yukio



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Collars, Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio
Summary: When April comes to help Casey and Raph to study for an upcoming exam, she brings a black leather collar for Casey, which is supposed to be a part for his Halloween costume. Casey wants to try it out and puts it around his neck. He doesn't notice what such a small thing does to his boyfriend Raphael, but once the door closes behind April's back, he's due to find out.





	Collar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chercherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chercherin/gifts).



> This story was inspired by my dear friend Chercherin ^^
> 
> I want to thank my amazing beta reader Ravenshell for editing this story for me. Thank you!

“See you tomorrow, guys!”

“Yeah, see you too, April. Thanks for your help,” Casey said and stood up from his chair, but in the end it was Raph who went to see their red-haired friend out of the room the boys were sharing as college students.

The hothead had been waiting for this moment for hours. The pressure in his pants was more than annoying and the feeling already bordered on pain. If he could, he would have thrown the girl out of the room long ago.

“It was nothing. I hope you’ll do well in your exam.”

“So do I,” Casey chuckled. “Thanks for bringing this as well. It fits perfectly.” He reached to his neck, on which a black leather collar with a leash fastened to it was sitting. He had been wearing it the entire afternoon while April was there, helping him and Raph study for the upcoming exam. But Raph could hardly concentrate on what she had been saying, because the collar around Casey’s neck had been titillating him the whole time.  

April giggled. “With that thing on they’ll mistake you for a dog in the party.”

“It’s a Halloween party, it’s obvious I’m no dog but a werewolf,” Casey said in an offended tone while Raph was watching his conversation with April with a slight frown that was turning darker with each passed second.

“A tame werewolf then. Who’s going to be your master?”

Casey glanced at Raph and laughed awkwardly. “Well, maybe I’ll be a stray werewolf.”

“You wish,” Raph mumbled, giving Casey a pointed look.

“All right, guys, I gotta go now. See you later.” April parted with them and left the room.

“Bye, April,” Raph said with more eagerness than was polite and reached for the door to close it.

“I should probably take this off…” Casey mused.

“What?!?” Raph slammed the door shut, and in one quick stride he moved to Casey. He grabbed the leash, pulling it. “You don’t fucking dare, Jones,” he hissed right into the poor black-haired guy’s face.

“Huh?” Casey’s puzzlement was more than obvious.

“You wear that damn thing the whole frigging time, you bloody tempt me with it, and now you just want to TAKE IT OFF??? Are you fucking KIDDING me???”

“Raph? Are you all right?” Casey asked, astonished by the hothead’s reaction.

Raph glared and yanked at Casey’s leash again; he wasn’t exactly gentle, but he was careful enough not to hurt him. The pull sent Casey on his knees right in front of his passionate boyfriend, Raph’s crotch in his eyelevel.

“I’m sure you know what to do,” Raph growled, and when Casey’s hands finally started undoing his pants, he purred with pleasure.

Casey struggled with the zipper for a while, but once he managed that, he licked his lips lasciviously.

Raph’s eyes darkened and his breathing quickened as he could see Casey there, kneeling in front of him with that hungry stare at his crotch. Casey leaned closer and his hot breath graced the treasure still hidden under the thin layer of fabric of his boyfriend’s underwear.

Raph gave a low moan. Holding the leash in his hand firmly, he tugged at it once more, making Casey’s face almost collide with the crotch in front of him.

“Shit, Raph! My teeth are not up for a make out session with your zipper.”

Raph winced and a pinkish shade tinted his cheeks. “Sorry, man. I got carried away…”

Casey looked up and grinned. The fact that he made his lover blush filled him with pride. He loved seeing the healthy color on Raph’s face, but what he enjoyed even more was the playful, dominant version of Raphael from a moment ago. The leash was loose now and Casey could feel that power dominating him no longer. Raph was just standing there like a virgin before his first sex, obviously nervous and not knowing what to do. Suddenly it seemed the leash was more of a burden to him than an exciting toy to play with. It was awkward and Casey didn’t like that.

He frowned. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Raph blinked, perplexed. “What do you mean?”

“You’re not going to be vanilla now, are you?”

“What?”

Casey tugged at the leash. “Hello, no one’s home? I didn’t tell you to stop.”

The murderous glare he was given told Casey everything he needed to know. Raph pulled the leash again, making Casey lift his head. “Don’t piss me off.”

“Yes, master,” Casey said mockingly.

An amused grin curled Raph’s lips. “That’s right. I’m your master and you’re my slave.”

Casey smirked. “Kinky.”

“Silence! I didn’t allow you to speak,” Raph’s voice thundered in the room, and Casey’s neck experienced another strong tug. His nose literally buried in the soft treasure in Raph’s pants. “I thought you knew what you were expected to do.”

“I don’t know, master. Maybe if you reminded me…”

“I want you to suck my dick,” Raph said without hesitation, his voice firm and commanding.

“All right,” Casey said with a grin and lifted his hands to pull the jeans off of Raph’s hips.

_“Yes, master,”_ Raph corrected him, yanking at the leash once again.

“Yes, master,” Casey said with a smile from ear to ear.

“Good boy. Now get to work.” Raph patted Casey’s head as though his boyfriend was just an overgrown dog, but soon he let his fingers run through the dark strands in a gesture of gentleness.

Casey sniggered, not saying a word. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Raph’s underwear and pulled it down.

His mouth watered at the sight of his boyfriend’s erect length. This wasn’t his first time on his knees, in front of the guy he was head over heels into. And maybe he liked giving blowjobs, definitely liked seeing his lover melting like an iceberg due to global warming, but playing like this – a master and his servant – was something new and so arousing that Casey wished nothing less than to undo his own pants, which became painfully tight, and free his own hard-on. The only problem was that when he reached for his pants, Raph yanked at the leash none too gently.

“I said _suck_ , not _undo your pants_ ,” the hothead growled, and Casey almost lost it when he heard the gravel and sandpaper in Raph’s voice. How could this game turn him on so much?

“Yes, master,” he croaked, already short of breath. He wanted to give Raph what he desired, but his dick called for attention.

He was not going to whine, though. He was going to take this like a man. Well, he was going to take Raph’s manhood in his manly mouth and do the things to him that only a man knew how good they felt.

He took Raph’s dick in his hand, running it up and down the shaft. The silky skin in his palm promised the nice experience for his tongue and the length and the thickness of the organ told stories about how Casey’s mouth was going to be filled.

He looked up, meeting the gaze of green eyes watching him intently.

A grin spread across his lips, matching the grin of his “master”. He nuzzled the tip of Raph’s penis and he was rewarded by a soft sigh.

“Suck,” Raph ordered, his voice low and dark.

A shiver ran down Casey’s spine. He could listen to that voice and jerk off to the sound of it. He would have needed nothing more.

“Yes, master,” he said as he was taught to – an obedient dog that waited for his treat.

He licked his lips and took the head of Raph’s dick into his mouth. The growl that followed almost made him shoot into his own pants. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed a second to calm down if he didn’t want to make a fool out of himself.

The tug of the leash didn’t give him that time, however.

“I’m not getting younger here,” he heard his boyfriend’s complaining, and he grinned around his cock. That was so Raph, impatient and growly, burning with that inner fire of his, needing Casey to take care of it.

And Casey sure as hell was going to. He sucked gently, giving Raph a small taste of what he was going to get. His ears were granted another deep growl and Casey purred around Raph’s length contentedly.

“Damn, Casey…” Raph cursed. One of his hands touched Casey’s face, slowly sliding to the line of the long hair. He buried his fingers in the dark mane, tangling in the silky strands. Casey could feel how Raph’s grip tightened and he grinned around his boyfriend’s cock. He could feel the brute strength Raph was holding back only with difficulty. They both loved rough, but Casey knew that Raph would never do something that could actually hurt his lover. And with the collar around his neck, Casey had a feeling Raph was more careful than usual.

The thought had barely entered Casey’s brain when Raph stuck his fingers under the collar and pulled lightly. Casey had no choice but to take more of Raph’s length into his mouth, slowly, carefully, but uncompromisingly. He was not sure how far Raph wanted to go, but the hothead didn’t stop; he was pulling Casey closer and closer and his dick was sliding deeper and deeper into the black-haired hockey player’s mouth. Casey could feel the tip of Raph’s cock brush lightly against the back of his throat and he ordered himself to relax his throat if he didn’t want to get choked.

He chanced a glance at his lover. Raph was watching him intently with a silent question in his eyes: _Do you want me to continue?_ His chest was heaving in the fast rhythm of his breathing, his eyes wide and dark. He was waiting, giving Casey time to decide what he wanted.

Casey grinned around Raph’s length. Even though he had a choice, the gaze of those green eyes was challenging. Not wanting to continue? Come on! He wasn’t a chicken. He could do this. He was a champ.

He could feel the heaviness of Raph’s cock on his tongue. He could feel its tip touching the back of his throat lightly. Just a little more and Raph would be completely inside.

Casey lifted his hands and put them on his lover’s firm butt. He squeezed both halves with delight and pushed Raph’s pelvis a bit forward.

Raph’s thighs shivered with pleasure and a sigh escaped his mouth as the last inch of his length entered Casey’s mouth. The pride Casey felt could be compared to Lucifer’s sin before he fell from Heaven. The king who conquered the few remaining inches was defeated by gag reflex as the tip of his boyfriend’s dick pressed more to the back of his throat. Casey pulled away abruptly, falling on his butt while coughing. He was grateful that Raph wasn’t holding the leash anymore. Casey really didn’t want to have the words _Choked on his boyfriend’s cock_ written on his tombstone.

“Shit, Casey! You all right, pal?” Raph was kneeling by his side, big, frightened eyes fixed on the black-haired coughing mess on the floor.

“Peachy,” Casey grumbled between two violent coughs. He felt like he was never going to stop. The back of his throat was burning and it felt strangely swollen. When he spoke, his voice was gruff and weak.

“Yeah, I can see,” Raph drawled wryly. He reached for the collar to take it off of his lover’s neck.

“Whatcha doin’!?” Casey growled indignantly and coughed again, pulling away from Raph’s reach.

“What do you think?” Raph glared, grabbing the leash and pulling it gently.

Casey scowled. “Twat.” He watched Raph’s hands while coughing only here and there.

Raph noticed Casey’s gaze. “Moron.”

“Dick.” The last cough.

Raph smirked. “You wish.”

Casey shrugged. “I do.”

“You almost choked on one,” Raph reminded him.

“And you’re not gonna let me live it down, I know,” Casey snapped, beckoning to Raph’s hands holding the leash. “Are you going to do something with it? You know, _I’m not getting younger here… master,”_ Casey said, quoting Raph’s own impatient words and emphasizing the last one.

Raph raised an eyebrow, sizing up his saucy boyfriend. “I’m going to do a lot with it,” he promised in a low, husky voice, and Casey couldn’t hold and excited groan as he was hauled to his feet by the leash.

“Yes, master,” he breathed out, his eyes wide and dark, his pants painfully tight.

Raph held the leash close to the collar. He pulled it towards the bed and Casey had no choice but to follow.

“Sit down,” Raph ordered. He put his hands on Casey’s shoulders and pushed him down.

They were staring at each other, green eyes locked with the blue ones, irises wide with longing and excitement in both cases.

“Take off your T-shirt,” Raph said and unleashed his “slave”.

Casey smirked and beckoned to the leash hanging loosely from Raph’s hand. “I don’t know, _master_ , you just might have freed the animal.”

Raph sniggered. “I hope so.”

“What if I try to run away?” Casey teased, but his words didn’t match his actions. He took off his T-shirt and shifted a bit further on the bed, an amused grin stretched across his lips.

“No, you won’t,” Raph said, leering.

The kiss he gave his lover was rough and fierce and strong enough to tame the wild animal called Casey Jones. The black-haired hockey player didn’t need collars and leashes to stay and submit to the hothead’s will. All it took was one hot kiss and the hunger in Raph’s eyes as he sized up his prey.

Yes, Casey was the prey and Raph was the hunter. Surprisingly, Casey didn’t mind it at all. He shifted on the bed so that Raph could follow him and he was so turned on by the tongue in his mouth that he didn’t even realize what his boyfriend was doing until it was too late. One of his hands ended up in a loop Raph had created on one end of the leash and now was fastening it to the railings of the headboard.

“What are you doing, Raph?” Casey asked curiously.

“What does it look like?”

A grin spread across Casey’s lips when Raph pushed him to lie down and secured his other hand in a loop on the opposite end of the leash.

“It looks kinky,” he said, amused, his eyes dark with lust. He watched his boyfriend bend over him and grin before Casey was given another deep, greedy kiss. The restraints were holding him securely, so his attempt to follow Raph’s mouth when the hothead broke the kiss was absolutely futile.

Raph smirked as he sized up Casey’s body with a hungry look. “You’re still wearing too many clothes,” he commented.

“What will you do about it, master?” Casey asked playfully.

“What do you think?” the hothead growled. He grabbed the waistband of his boyfriend’s pants and started pulling them off of Casey’s hips together with his underwear.

Casey’s eyes sparkled with joy and utter lust. He lifted his hips to help Raph get him rid of the annoying pieces of clothing until he was lying there, bound to the bed and completely naked, while his boyfriend was looming over him with his pants reaching to his knees and his junk out since Casey’s unsuccessful blowjob attempt.

They were staring at each other for a while, both grinning like loons. Raph put his hand on Casey’s knee and ran his hand up his thigh. Casey let out a long, excited sigh, his eyes still locked with Raph’s.

“You’re taking too long,” he said, his chest heaving in a fast rhythm.

“Patience,” Raph responded with a smirk and caressed the inner side of his lover’s thigh.

Casey’s breath hitched in his lungs. Pleasure shot through his body and he wiggled. “Raph…” he whined discontentedly and the leash holding him tightened.

“That’s _master_ to you. Seems like I need to punish you,” Raph sniggered. Before Casey could react, he could feel teeth digging into the skin on the inner side of his thigh. A loud moan filled the room, followed by a low grunt when Raph sucked at the skin, leaving a red mark there that would soon turn into a bruise.

There was no telling who of the two of them was more aroused. When Casey imagined the dark mark decorating such an intimate part of his body, he was ready to throw away his dignity and beg his lover to stop stalling and stick that fat cock of his up Casey’s body. It felt like redemption when Raph finally grabbed his legs and pushed them apart, making Casey spread them as wide as he could.

Casey had no idea when Raph got the lube – everything happened so fast from that moment – but when the first finger breached him, he saw paradise. A new moan escaped his mouth. The Seventh Heaven didn’t seem so far and the longer Raph worked on stretching him, the more stars and galaxies appeared in front of Casey’s eyes. But no supernovas…

“Fuck… Yeah… _Dammit_!” he cursed. Raph may have put his second and third finger in, working dutifully on stretching his lover, but he kept avoiding his prostate and acted as though the respectable hard-on in front his eyes didn’t even exist. If Casey hadn’t been bound to the bed, he would have grabbed it and pumped it in order to release the tension building up in his groin. Right after he would have kicked Raph’s ass for being such a twat, of course.

“Fuck, Raph! Do you wanna kill me or what?” He couldn’t hold his frustration anymore.

“Or what,” Raph said, his voice low and husky and kind of velvety. Casey had never heard his boyfriend use such a tone before. It was pure sex and something else that made Casey willing to shut his mouth and wait however long Raph needed him to. Even when his crotch was screaming for attention. Even when his body was nearing its breaking point. No matter how much more of that sweet torture he would have to endure, there was nothing that could break Casey’s trust in his lover. The ultimate truth of time and space squeezed into one second in one small room: Raph would NEVER hurt him.   

The fingers were pulled out of his body and Casey was lying there, splayed and ready, but there was no touch, no stimulation that he could turn his attention to. But this time, he didn’t complain. This time, he was taking everything he could from the green eyes devouring him. He was burning under their ardent stare like a witch on a pyre. He was turning into ashes so that he could be reborn, purified from all his sins.

Time stopped for a moment, and then started flowing again towards the past like a wild river. Casey was just a leaf taken by the raging torrent to the place with no return. He was getting lost in the strong entity carrying his lover’s name, bending under his strong will, looking up at him, letting him do whatever he wanted. Giving in to his all-consuming flame.

Casey’s moan bounced from the four walls of the small, overheated room. Every new inch filling his poor, earthly existence was bringing him closer to the stars. He was rising to the places only Raph could bring him to. He was going with him, following him to absolute bliss. Merged with him in fire and self-destruction. Reached completion in a Big Bang.

The heavy cloud in his head started tearing into smaller, softer cotton balls. His bones must have melted and his muscles must have torn, because he couldn’t move a limb. He had real difficulty to catch his breath – mainly because Raph was lying on top of him, panting loudly into Casey’s ear.

“Wow…” was the first word that sounded between them. It felt like sandpaper on the back of Casey’s dry throat.

Raph lifted his head, smiling at his living mattress. Then he glanced somewhere above Casey’s head and his smile wavered for a moment. “Look what you’ve done,” he said.   

Curious what Raph was referring to, Casey tilted his head backwards. One of the railings holding the leash was broken.

“Oh…”

Raph burst out laughing. He lowered his head and rested it against Casey’s shoulder. “Oh,” he repeated, giggling like a schoolgirl.

Casey smirked. He could pretty much guess what was going on in Raph’s head. The moron must have felt like a rock star.

“Dick,” he said, the word crude, but the emotion in it warm and sweet.

Raph sniggered. “That reminds me…” he said, and Casey could feel a movement inside of his body. He moaned unhappily, giving in to the feelings of emptiness and cold despite his lover’s hot skin pressed to his body.

He pulled the leash, but the rest of the railings held him securely tied to the bed. “Damn,” he cursed as he tried to free his hands. “A little help here?”

Raph raised an eyebrow at Casey’s sudden change of tone. He reached for the leash and loosened the loops enough for Casey to pull his hands out of them. “You oka –“

He didn’t even have time to finish his question when two strong hands grabbed his face and pulled it down for a ravenous kiss.

An excited moan escaped Raph’s mouth as he returned the kiss with the same passion. Casey didn’t hold back; he even used his teeth, biting Raph’s lips and engaging him in a battle of tongues.

When their mouths finally parted, it was only because of the lack of oxygen. Casey’s hand found its way in Raph’s short hair, his fingers running through the thick strands until they grabbed them and pulled.

Raph hissed and gritted his teeth, but when Casey’s mouth sucked at his throat, he gave a loud, excited moan.

Casey wrapped his free arm around his lover’s waist and before Raph knew it, he was lying under his black-haired boyfriend. Blue eyes were looking at him with desire and joy while Casey’s lips were stretched into an amused, cocky grin. “Ready for round two?”

Raph sniggered. “Idiot.” The word slipped from his mouth automatically, but despite its meaning it sounded like an endearment.

Casey’s grin widened. The slight roll of his hips sent delicious sensation through his boyfriend’s body. The hothead tilted his head backwards and let a new moan fill the room.

Casey murmured contentedly. He reached for the collar around his neck and took it off.

“Aw, what a shame,” Raph commented in a mild disappointment.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Casey chuckled. “I have a perfect idea where to put it,” he said as he fastened the collar around Raph’s neck. “It’s your turn, babe.”

Raph stiffened and stared. Then blinked and stared more. “What the h –“

“Shhhh, quiet,” Casey said, his fingers touching the hothead’s mouth in order to silence him. “You’ll curse only when I allow it, _pet_.” The grin he gave his boyfriend was so wide and smug that Raph felt the urge to wipe it off of Casey’s face with his fist.

Babe? Pet? Seriously??? Casey was going to pay for using such ridiculous names. But not right now. Raph was saving it for later. Now he was going to have more fun with his lover.

“Okay… _master_ ,” he growled, accepting the game and looking forward to Casey’s idea of using the collar.   


End file.
